


God Save the Sanctuary

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Timeline Tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Helen approaches the Queen with some concerns about the London Sanctuary.





	God Save the Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place during Season 4 before Helen rejoins the timeline.
> 
> Prompt: **Hope**

“It is nice to see that you can wear something other than black, Helen,” A voice speaks from behind her. Helen turns on her heel and dips into a well-honed curtsey before straightening up.

“I _was_ warned last time, ma’am,” A smile flits across Helen’s lips as she brushes her hands over the tartan skirt she was wearing, paired casually with a cream cardigan and a pair of riding boots. It definitely wasn’t her usual outfit. Extra effort had been taken to uniformly curl her hair and pull it away from her face and her makeup was much more understated than normal, “I thought this might fit in a little better.”

“It does, but your arrival has been so very cloak and dagger one of your previous outfits may have been fitting this time,” The Queen comments as Helen pours them each a cup of tea before they sit in the arm chairs situated in front of the fireplace. Normally Helen would have waited until the monarch was back in London, but instead ventured to Scotland and requested an audience on extremely short notice. She’d arrived at Balmoral shortly after dinner had ended, “Now, why have you come all the way to Scotland?”

“Would you believe me if I told you things are not as they seem?” Helen asks after taking a sip out of the fine china.

“Nothing involving you ever has,” The Queen replies, thinking back to when she’d been introduced to the never aging doctor when she was thirteen years old, “Would you like to tell me the long version or the short one?”

“I think the short will suffice this time,” Helen replies, giving the extremely short and brief version of her situation before setting her almost empty cup down, “I need to know that my family’s home will be safe, ma’am.”

“The Sanctuary in London has always had amnesty in its operations…”

“I know,” Helen interrupts, “It’s not about the operations this time. In the original agreement signed, the house would transfer to crown ownership should the Sanctuary collapse. As we built out the network the agreement was revised…”

“Are you planning for that to happen?”

Helen bites her lip and turns her head to look into the flames burning only a few feet away. After a few moments she looks back at the woman across from her, her eyes guarded and dark, “Planning for it, no, but the writing is on the walls. I was hoping that the house could be preserved, as long as it can be.”

“Of course.”

“That’s it?”

“Helen, the amount of work that you’ve done for England alone is enough to leave us indebted to you for another lifetime. As long as the crown stands it will do everything it can to protect what you’ve built, including your father’s home.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Now, if that’s all for business, there might be a bit of pudding left over with your name on it.”

“I couldn’t imp…”

“Helen. I get the feeling this is the last that we might see of each other for a while. I think we can indulge in a little impropriety for an evening.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Helen nods with a small smile before getting to her feet, helping the older woman up before following her out of the sitting room.


End file.
